Girl Meets World One-shots
by KarateGirl77
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots!


**Hey guys! I decided to start writing GMW one-shots, because I have a lot of ideas. I was thinking about writing a story too, but not right now, because I have to finish my first story then maybe I will think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World!**

* * *

 **Wrong answer**

It was the first week back at school for the gang and everyone was excited, mostly Riley. The six friends had spent the whole vacation just hanging out and having fun, but what caught her attention was how Lucas was acting. They have been dating for weeks now, but he sure was distant.

Riley started to worry these days more than ever. He was ignoring her almost the whole time which upset her. She started to think if it was something she had done wrong. When they were at school their friends noticed it, but nobody knew why, not even Zay. Riley told her best friend about the situation and

One day after school Maya told Lucas to meet her in the park. She waited for a few minutes until he showed up.

"Sit!" She told him and he sat down on the bench next to her,"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He replied confused.

"I mean with how you are treating Riley, you finally got together and yet you are so distant with her, remember what I told you huckleberry?" She grabbed the hem of his shirt and put her fist in front of his face," Hurt her and I will hurt you! Simple as that, now why don't you tell me why are you ignoring her before I-"

"I like you Maya!" Lucas told her, but what she noticed that his voice was different and his eyes were red, "It's you, it's always been you!"

Maya shook her head before punching him in the face," Wrong answer huckleberry," Maya stood up and grabbed his hair making him look at her before closing his eyes in pain," Listen to me , you love Riley, not me. Whatever has got you thinking about this, forget it! You make mistakes and you have to fix them, do you want to fix them?" Her voice was scary and the look in her eyes deadly.

Lucas slowly nodded finally looking at her with his now red cheek.

"Okay so here's what you will , first apologize to Riley and make things right with her," She gripped his hair harder making him flinch," Second you forget we had this entire conversation," Finally she let him go and hugged him which caught him off guard," Third don't you ever drink again, you idiot!"

He stood there shocked," I'm sorry…Maya, " His eyes started to close as Maya put him against the bench and called out to Shawn," Okay, you can come out now," Shawn walked out from the trees behind the bench," You just won't let me handle this alone , wont you?"

Shawn pulled her in a side hug," I told you, we are a family now; you don't have to do things by yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm-"

"Used to it?" He guessed which made her chuckle," I know you Maya, but don't you think it's time for a change?"

"Maybe… It's a new year!" She smiled hugging him properly.

"It sure is!" Shawn agreed, before looking at the passed out teenage boy on the bench,

"Although even if it is a new year, trouble is always around…"

* * *

The next day Maya and Shawn talked out everything with Lucas. It turned out an old friend of his in Texas had died and he couldn't go to the funeral. He felt angry with himself and thought the only way thing that could cure his problems was alcohol. This made Shawn remember he had done the same thing when his dad died. He decided to sit down and talk with him about this alone.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked as he gave him a glass of water and a pill. They were in Shawn's house, because Maya thought it would be better to figure things out here and also because she liked it.

"Thank you," Lucas took the pill and drank the water, "I feel terrible, I made a mistake…and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well first why don't you start by forgetting that drinking is a way to fix your problems," Shawn sat down next to him on the couch," Second from what I discovered apologizing doesn't kill you, so you could try it, "that made Lucas smile a little and nod," And third if you have problems, don't try to solve them by yourself. Like I told Maya, you don't have to do this alone. You've got friends and family that will do anything for you. Remember that next time you face a problem like this." Shawn gave him a pat on the back before walking out of the room winking at Maya who took his place.

"So I see that you're alive," Lucas let out a small laugh when she sat next to him.

"I am really sorry Maya-"

"Its not me you should be apologizing to, you know," He nodded and looked around," Where are we?"

"This is Shawn's house," Maya grinned looking at the pictures especially from the wedding.

"It's a nice place; I want to thank you and Shawn for helping me. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I could have done…" He smiled giving her a big hug which caused her to chuckle.

"So, now what are you going to do?" She asked him after breaking their hug.

"Well first I will talk to Riley and then I will probably leave for Texas for a couple of days," Lucas told her getting filing his glass with water. Charlie was a great friend with whom he kept in touch and invited to come for the holidays, but he never got the chance, because of the accident. Lucas still feels guilty for not attending his funeral, but he was going to fix that.

"Did you at least learn your lesson, huckleberry, or do you need a reminder?" She smirked grabbing the chocolate cookies from the table.

He smiled and shook his head thinking about the punch she gave him, "That trying to fix your problems alone is the **wrong answer**."

* * *

 **Well thats it for now, I don't know if it was any good, but if you guys have any ideas , be sure to tell me!**

 **What did you guys think of the chapter? Should I continue?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what to do !**

 **~Until Next Time!~**


End file.
